Chaos
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: "She has an ability that Magneto wants; Find her before he does." Rated T...
1. Chapter 1

Chaos

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWE NOTHING but my OCs.

A/N: This is my first Xmen story and I wouldn't have been able to come up with the full concept with the help of my aunt, who's a fan of X-men Fanfiction. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the beginning of this story and I hope to hear your opinions.

* * *

_Ireland 1940_

_"Come on Logan...One beer!" Victor pleads. _

_Logan looks at his brother with hesitant look. It was the middle of war and Victor wanted a beer._

_"Come on, We deserve it." Victor adds. _

_"Fine but just one." He followed his brother into a local bar. The place was filled with soldiers, and the air was drenched in the smell of beer and smoke. The two sat at table close to the bar. _

_A medium height woman came over. Her dark curly hair pulled back into a ponytail; her eyes a dark hazel, which complimented her tanned olive complexion. _

_"What can I get you guys?" She asked. _

_The two brothers looked at the bar waitress. She had the body and face of a teenager. "Aren't you a little young to be serving beer?" Victor asked. _

_"I'm older than you think." She answers, looking at Victor. _

_"Then two house beers are fine." He said. _

_She gives a nod before walking away. _

_Logan couldn't help but watch her. Something about her caused him to stare. Was it her striking features? The way she carried herself? It was something that couldn't be explained. _

_"Think you have a chance?"_

_Logan snapped out of his trance. "What?"_

_"She's not bad looking; if you don't try, I will." His brother said, admiring the beauty. _

_She returned with two full beer glasses. "Here you go." The two glasses hit the table and she smiles at the two. "Enjoy."_

_"What will it take to get a lass like you to leave with me." A soldier slurred, goosing the woman. _

_She turns to the drunken solider. She watched as he swayed back and forth with a grin. She raises her fist, which meets the side of his cheek. Everyone's eyes shifted towards the solider. "Pig!"She turned to walk away. _

_"You little-" He grabs her wrist and the two meet gazes. Her eyes were no longer hazel; instead they were a bright gold. A small hidden smirk appeared on her face, while his is just blank. All contact is broken and a smirk became known. _

_Everyone froze at the sight; confused on what just happened. Logan sat there, hiding his surprised emotion. _

_"Boyd!" The man called out. The solider looked and is greeted with a punch to the face. From there, punches were thrown in every direction; a brawl has broken out. The mysterious woman walks away towards the exit; Logan follows. _

_"What was that?" He calls out to her. _

_She continues to walk away. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_He catches up to her pace. "You just caused that bar fight."_

_"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, my shift has just ended and I would like to get home." She continued down the Irish streets. _

_"Logan!" The sound of Victory's voice, caused Logan to turn to his brother. "That was crazy, right?"_

_Logan turns to the woman, who was no longer there. _

* * *

Present Day; New York.

"Logan," Storm called. "Xavier would like a word with you."

The classroom erupted with 'Ohhs'. He lets out a small grunt and leaves the room. Logan is a retired soldier, who works in Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. So much has happened since that night.

He reached Xavier's office to see him looking out the window. "I need your help, Logan."

"With what?" Logan asked.

"I need you to locate someone." He answers turning his wheelchair around and hands him a file. "She's right here in New York, and she's a dancer that attends NYU for European and Mediterranean Studies."

Logan opens the file and there is no picture inside. "How am I suppose to find her?"

"No one has been able to get a good picture of her face. " Xavier informs. "But she does have a birthmark shaped like an apple on her neck."

"So find a girl with a apple on her neck that attends NYU?"

Xavier nods. " She also has a tattoo in Roman numerals on her right collarbone."

"Why her?" He looks to see Xavier looking out the window once again.

"She has an ability that Magneto wants; Find her before he does."

Logan nods before leaving Xavier's office.

* * *

The library fell quiet; barely a soul is in there. Everyone studying for midterms and doing homework. Among those individuals is a woman who goes by the name Rachel. She had a tanned olive complexion; her dark hair pulled into a messy bun with reading glasses that magnifies her dark hazel eyes.

She was sitting alone until another woman sat across from her at the table. "Hey."

The mixed race female didn't look up from her textbook.

"You're Mila, right?"

The girl finally looks up to see a blond hair, fair skinned woman sitting that."That's not my name; it's Rachel."

"I believe it is." the woman protests.

"Look, I have studying to do." Rachel barks.

"Well my name is Raven but my friends call me Mystique." She began. "I'm apart of a group call the brotherhood, and we're interested in you...Mila."

Rachel closes her textbook. " Stop saying that name! Yes, that's my name but I go by the name of Rachel, Okay?! As for your little group, No thanks." She said, packing up her things.

"Your ability is a gift, Mila; Why hide it? With your ability we can take over this world." Mystique said.

"As much as I would love to help your group, I'd rather not." Mila said, standing up. "Later mystery."

"It's Mystique."

"Like I care." Mila yelled, walking out the library doors.

{_}

Mila steps out of the building with her ear buds in her ear. A high tempo came shooting through the small speakers. She was in her own world, where the sidewalk is her dance floor.

_Few time I've been around that track, so it's not just gonna happen like that 'cause I ain't no hollaback girl. I ain't no hollaback girl._

As she's grooving to the catchy song, she doesn't notice a set of eyes on her back The same person has been following her for a couple blocks now. He has animal like qualities about it.

She walks up the set of stairs into an apartment building. She opens a small mail box with a key. "This shit is bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S." She sang, pulling out a few envelopes. She went straight for the old fashion elevator as she looked through the small pile. She lifts the gate to the elevator and gets in.

"Couldn't be." The man said, looking at her from a distance.

She finally looks up from her mail, and sees the man. "Holy shit," That was the guy from the bar in Ireland from many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWE NOTHING but my OCs.

A/N: I know the chapter is mad short, but I promise there will be a lot in the next chapter.

* * *

The two stared at each other. Neith of them has changed since their last encounter in Ireland. How? They both thought. Mila still looked underage, and he still looked like he's in his mid to late twenties with a muscular build.

Mila quickly reaches for the elevator door to close it. Seeing him caused her to be creeped out. Logan runs for the elevator and stops the door from closing. She pressed down on the door as hard as she could to prevent him from entering but his strength took over. She backs into the far corner of the small box as he enters. What could he want. Her instincts were slowly creeping over her body.

Logan opens his mouth to speak, but instead is greeted to a punch to the jaw. From there, hell broke loose. She starts attacking with all her might. Punches and kicks hitting Logan in every part of his body. There is nothing stopping her. Anger building up inside of him but reminds himself that she's just a female. If he hits her, she might not get back up.

When a blind spot became available, Logan proceeds. He tackles her, pinning her petite body to the ground. She tries to get herself out of his grasp but he is too strong.

"Listen to me!" He growls.

"Why?!" She hisses back.

"Because I was sent to find you by a friend."

"Get off of me!" She yells.

"Not until you agree to stop attacking me, and talk to me!"

She shoots him a glare. She wasn't one to surrender, especially to some creep who is possibly stalking her. Maybe if she agrees, he can get off of her and she can kick him in the face.

"Fine! Now get the hell off of me!" She snarled.

He looks at her for a moment, and releases her. He gets to his feet, and puts out his hand. She evilly stares at it before grabbing it. She gets her to her feet, and goes for another strike. He grabs her fist and swings her arm behind her back.

"Ah!" She cries from the pain. "What do you want from me?"

"Take me to your apartment, and we'll talk." He said.

"And if I don't?" She asked in a snarky tone.

His grip tightens and he slowly pushes her arm higher.

She gasps at the pain. "Alright! Let me go!"

"Not until we're at your apartment." He said.

She sighs then presses the elevator button with her free hand. Logan; one. Mila; zero.

* * *

Mila plops on her leather sofa holding onto her wrist. "You know you didn't have to do it that hard."

"Maybe if you didn't try to fight me, I wouldn't have." He coldly said.

"What do you want from me?" She asks, looking up at the mysterious man.

"A friend of mine sent me to come and get you because of your ability." He answers.

Mila scoffs. "You mean curse, right?" She said.

Logan shrugs. "If that's what you what you want to call it."

"Why me?"

"An enemy of ours wants you for your ability." He answers.

She chuckles. "What is this? Why does everyone want me for this curse? First it was mystery and now you."

"Mystery? You mean Mystique?"

"Whatever, but what's so special about me and my ability?Is it that I can look someone in the eyes and pretty much manipulate them to do bad? Or is it the fact that I can become a person someone desires most? "

"Why don't you come back to the mansion to find out?" Logan suggests.

Mila looks at Logan for a moment, then sighs. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWE NOTHING but my OCs.

A/N: This is my first Xmen story and I wouldn't have been able to come up with the full concept with the help of my aunt, who's a fan of Xmen Fanfiction. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story and I hope to hear your opinions.

* * *

Mila sat alone on one side of the table while being stared at by 6 unfamiliar faces along with soldier from decades ago. Her hazel eyes scan each of the faces as they stared at her with blank stares. Each of glancing at the piece of paper filled with facts about her.

"Can we get you anything?" The red head asks.

"An apple would be nice." She said with a hidden smirk on her face. Her eyes immediately travel to the red head as she leaves the table. "Are you guys gonna tell me why I'm here, or are you just gonna stare at me like a doll on display?"

Logan grunts then an eye roll soon follows.

"My name is Charles Xavier, and you've already met Logan." Xavier greets. Each went down the line and gave their names. Jean places the apple in front of Mila along with a knife.

"Thank you." She said without shifting her in her seat.

"I know you're aware that your ability is very powerful." Xavier begins.

Mila shrugs. "I guess."

"From the information we have, you've done a lot for a young girl." Jean comments.

Mila lets out a small chuckle.

Xavier tilts his head. "What's so funny?"

"Honey, I'm not young. I'm probably the same age as your deceased great great grandmother." She said. "When you're on this earth as long as me, you have to find something to occupy your time since that's all you've got."

"Can we see your power?" Scott asks.

Mila finally grabs the red apple from in front of her. She glances at the apple for a moment then takes a small bite. Before everyone's eyes, they watched as the bright red apple turn into pure gold with no bites. Mila looks at the pale stranger with glasses , and extends the apple in his direction. "Apple?" She asks with a small smirk.

Scott looks over at Xavier, who gives him a small nod. He looks at the apple then takes a small bite.

"After you swallow, look at me." She said, in a calming tone.

Scott slowly swallowed the small apple pieces, then looks in Mila's direction. In Mila's chair, Jean sat there in the same position that Mila was when seated in the chair.

"Who do I look like Scott?" Jean asks, staring at him from across the table.

"Jean?"

The rest of the table look over at Mila as she stared at Scott.

"I'm guessing Jean is who you desire most." She said in her normal voice to the others. Her eyes scan the group of then stops at Beast. She smirks and her eyes turn golden as she stared into his eyes.

Beast looks over at Logan, who's sharing a stare. "You've got a problem, Logan?" He asks, getting to his feet.

"Relax Beast." He said.

"No, I think you have a problem." Beast said, walking over towards Logan.

Xavier looks over at Mila, who's sitting across from him with a smirk on her face."I think you've proven your power."

"Have I? Honestly, I think I'm just getting started."

"Stop it!" Storm asks, watching the shoving match between the two men.

"Fine." Mila said, shifting in her chair. "Stamato."

Scott's vision of Mila is restored along with Beast's peaceful state of mind. Xavier glances at his staff for a moment, and they all share a look.

_"Now I see why Magneto wants her." Storm comments. _

_"Maybe we can turn her powers into good instead of into chaos. She can stay here and possibly teach." Xavier said. _

_"I highly doubt that." Logan chimes in. _

"You know I can hear you right?" Mila comments out loud. " Honestly, I think it's cute that you guys think you can shift my ability into something good but I've already tried. Many people have gotten hurt in the process. So if it's okay with you, I'd rather stay in hiding and continue my degree."

"You can still do that here. You've traveled the world and can speak 7 different languages very fluently. You have your bachelors in Criminal Justice, Literature, Dance, Music, Mathematics, Psychology, and Forensic Science. You have your masters in Dance, Literature, Psychology and Music. "

"Sounds like you've done some of your research," Mila responds. "What else does that single piece of paper say about me?"

"Well-"

"Does it say that my mother fell in love with a greek man? Before she could start a life with him, she was taken away on a slave ship and brought to America? Does that paper say that my curse started when I saw my slave master beating my mom? Or that I caused him to kill himself and his family with just a small innocent stare? Or maybe even the fact that I stopped aging when I was 18 years old." Mila's glossy eyes softened, and her foot continuously shook under that table. Her life flashing like a strobe light in her head, and her anger taking over her body. She gives a sigh, then gets to her feet. "Thanks for the offer, but no thank you." With that said, Mila walks towards the door leaving the table behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I OWE NOTHING but my OCs.

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope everything is good with you guys on this SuperBowl Sunday. I would like to give a big shout out to my little brother for helping me with this chapter. I appreciate the follows/favorites. It's really appreciated. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think of it!

* * *

Mila sat inside of her bath tub full of bubbles, and the room filled with smooth jazz. Midterms were in a couple days, and the last thing she needs is for people to distract her from studying. She lifts her arm and traces the tattoo on her left forearm with her delicate middle finger. _Love is Life Within _is what it read in foreign calligraphy.

_Bang Bang Bang_

Mila's eyes shoot towards her apartment door. She gives a sigh, and slowly lifts her body out of the tub. "Coming!" She calls, putting on her golden robe. She slowly makes her way towards her apartment door."Who is it?"

"Delivery." A deep voice said from the other side.

She glances through the small peephole to only see black. "I didn't order anything." Mila responds, making her way towards her bedroom.

_"I guess we have to do this the hard way" _The stranger thought from the other side.

_BOOM!_

The door swings open and there stood two unfamiliar men. One with white hair with a young face while the other with rugged features. The apartment looked empty with no trace of the petite female.

"Search for her." Both men turning the apartment upside down to find Mila.

"Look at this Sabertooth." The young man points towards the golden apple resting on the counter top. "It's a golden apple ."

Mila slowly creeps from her hiding spot with a handgun in hand. She cocks the gun, causing the two men to stare at her. "I'm gonna give you to the count of three to leave my apartment, or I'll shoot." She threatens.

"Get her." Sabertooth orders. The two men go to attack Mila.

One of the men using his speed grabbed the gun from Mila's hand and put it's behind her back. She gives a sly smirk, "Nice try."

He looks at Mila with confusion for a moment. She kicks his foot causing him to lose his footing. She does a round house kick to his face and he does a back flip and lands on his feet.

Sabertooth lunges at her and Mila does a back hand spring catching him mid-air with her legs.

She smashes his head into the floor "Great, my landlord is gonna kill me." She grumbled with anger.

Sabertooth removes his head from the floor boards and lets out a growl. He lunges at Mila and the two go flying through the window, shattering it.

Mila's back slams onto the hood of a cab while Sabertooth hits the street light then lands onto the sidewalk. The two slowly get up, and Mila manages to throw two swift and strong punches to a pressure point, which causes the muscular man to fall. Quicksilver comes running and Mila blocks his attack. She grabs him and throws him into the nearby news van. He slowly gets up and runs at towards the petite woman.

Mila dodges each fast pace attack that he threw. She throws continuous punches to his face, causing him to soon fall onto the ground. Scratches and bruises cover Mila's body as she stood there looking at the damage that she's done.

"What the hell happen?!"

Mila turns to see Logan standing there with a surprised look on his face. "Are you seriously stalking me?"

Logan grunts. "Don't flatter yourself. I got a hit on Sabertooth's smell, but we should get out of here." He said.

* * *

"Here's your bedroom. I know it's not big but you are free to decorate how you want. Tomorrow the professor will give you a list of your classes and anything you need to know about the students." Storm said.

Mila glances around the small room. A small bed covered with a blanket and pillow, a small work desk and a dresser were the only contents in the room. It was a downgrade from her modern apartment with a pretty big master bedroom. "Thanks,"

Storm nods before leaving the room.

Mila gives a small sigh and places her suitcase of things on her freshly made bed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She whispered to herself.

"You know it's hard to believe that you beat Sabertooth." Logan said, from her doorway.

"Well, believe it. I studied martial arts as well if that. piece of paper didn't tell you that. " She said, unloading her bag. "If you'll excuse me, I have some unpacking to do."

Logan's eyes scanned the petite woman before he gives a small grunt. "You'll get use to it here." He said, before leaving the doorway.

Mila slowly peered over her shoulder to see the empty doorway. She shakes her head, and continues to unload her clothes from the suitcase.

After placing the last article of clothing inside of the drawer, she could hear voices coming from outside. She slowly makes her way towards the huge window. She had the beautiful view of the courtyard. There was Storm and Logan walking through the yard.

"_Do you actually think we can shift her powers?" _Logan asks.

Storm gives a small shrug. "_It's possible, it's just gonna take some time." _She said. "_Until we figure out a way, She's gonna be teaching our students English,and Dance."_

Logan stops in his tracks. _"What do you mean dance?" _He asks.

"_Professor thinks it'll bring a little fun for them along with help with their training. _" Storm answers.

Logan shakes his head then glances up to see Mila standing in the corner of the window.

Mila pulls away from the window, and gives a sigh. She closes the curtains of her room, and walks towards her bed. She gives her room one last glance, then shakes her head.

* * *

Mila sat across from Xavier as he sat there going over the curriculum with her.

"As for the Dance curriculum, I assume you'll figure out how to get them into shape." He said.

Mila looks down at the curriculum and then at the professor. "You know I'm gonna push these students very hard." She said. "My professors weren't easy on me, and I'm not gonna be easy on them. "

"I don't expect you to." He said.

"Are you sure you want me to teach kids? I mean I use to teach dance to teens but-"

Xavier gives a small chuckle. "You'll do fine. You have a week before classes start again." He said.

Mila gives a small nod, then gathers her folders from the table, and makes her way towards the door. She took another glance at the English reading requirements._ I haven't read these books in forever. Next stop, the Library._

_Boom_

Mila's body bounces back a little, and the set of papers fall onto the ground.

"You should really watch where you're going."

Mila cringes at the sound of the familiar deep voice. "I should say the same to you since it takes two to tango." She said, picking up the papers from the ground.

Logan rolls his eyes, and bends down to help pick up the scattered papers.

"You know you don't have to help." She said, getting to her feet with majority of the fallen papers.

"I know." He said, handing her the rest of the papers. "I know the professor gave you the okay to teach dance, but don't turn these kids into pansies. I've worked too hard to get them where they're at now."

Mila scoffs. "Dancing will help them with their training. It creates flexibility, discipline, team work, and keeps them on their toes." She said.

Logan grunts. "We'll see." He said, before leaving Mila alone in the hallway.

Mila smirks, "Challenge accepted." She continued back to her room.


End file.
